The Traitors
Episode 9, Season 2 of Home. Enjoy and please tell me what you think :) Dedicated to Tangle You have a way of always making things better through your presence. The Traitors “Hawkstar?” Nightpaw’s eyes widened as I watched the FireClan leader strut into camp, several warriors by his side. “We have come to an agreement,” Bramblestar claimed, paddling through camp, hey eyes shinning fiercely, “FireClan is to assist us.” There was a silent response as the Clan coldly regarded the cats that had been labeled as their enemies for their whole lives. “What next?” I heard Pebblepaw murmuring darkly and shrugged nonchalantly, not sure what to make of the situation. “So are we going to go attack Star’s group now?” Wetstream asked among the cats that had crowded around the FireClan cats and their leader. “Yes,” Bramblestar responded, “Tomorrow morning, before dawn, I have selected almost all of the warriors and apprentices to go fight StarClan; alongside most of FireClan.” I jumped on my paws, feeling excitement radiating through me. “We’re about to get rid of them for good, now!” “I hope so,” Rainpaw smiled, although I could see doubt flickering across her face which I thought was unnecessary. With FireClan and WaterClan forced combined we were sure to win; StarClan wasn't that strong, even if they had taken us by surprise. Were they? I glanced at Rainpaw again but she had a much more confident look on her face this time, and she was beaming wildly. “I can’t wait to defeat StarClan and make them pay for all the territory they have stolen in the past few moons!” “I know!” I grinned, feeling a little reassured by the sudden confidence, but unable to completely hide the excitement that had sprouted inside of me. What if we can’t? “We will,” Rainpaw assured me and I realized that I had spoken out loud. Soon Ivypaw was by our side, excitement shinning through her gaze. “We are going to make them regret everything!” She claimed. “That’s what I was telling Aquapaw,” Rainpaw claimed and I shrugged gently, avoiding their gazes. “Since when did Aquapaw lack confidence?” “Aquapaw is lacking confidence?” I turned my head around to see that Tanglepaw had joined us; he was obviously very excited as well. I shrugged, “I’m not... I just feel a little nervous about this battle and the chance that we might lose.” “They don’t stand a chance,” Tanglepaw assured me, “They are weak cowards and we have to Clans to take them.” “We no longer have the disadvantage of numbers, but we have always been stronger and better trained than them,” Rainpaw pointed out. “I know,” I sighed, “Something just doesn't feel right... Maybe FireClan won’t be strong enough to help us.” “FireClan may be wimpy compared to us, but they are a solid challenge for StarClan; one they shouldn't be able to overcome,” Ivypaw claimed. I smiled, feeling a little better; although there was still a faint linger of worry deep inside of me. “I guess you are right,” I claimed. The three apprentices all gave me reassuring smiles, as we were ushered back into the apprentice den by the warriors. “I hope I can catch up on my training again when we finally get rid of Star,” I claimed, “I've been training so rarely lately. And the freedom is nice but I really want to become a warrior.” “I agree,” Tanglepaw claimed, “I’m excited for when I finally get to become a warrior, and Star keeps slowing down that process!” “Well, let’s at least be grateful we have a Clan now,” Ashpaw claimed, joining us, “If we weren't quite as strong Star might have taken all of our territory from us by now.” “Star is pretty strong,” Ivypaw agreed, “It’s just that we are much stronger, and she stands no chance against us!” “She doesn't,” Rainpaw agreed turning towards me. I nodded quietly. >>>> When I woke up the next morning light was scattering all over the den, and I quickly jumped to my paws, excited for the large dawn patrol. I could already imagine myself sneaking through the darkness before leaping on- But it wasn't dark. Instead it was very bright, and as I turned around I realized that the whole den was empty. Did they leave without me? The camp was encased in a deathly silence as I gently paddled out of the den, craning my head to the side to see if anyone was around. There were no cats located in the clearing, although I could hear the sound of one of the kits wailing and their mother rushing to soothe them. Which was a sign that the Clan had not been abducted by worms. Because, surely, the worms would eat the kits. “Hello?” I called gently. “Aquapaw?” I turned my head gently to find Tanglepaw glancing at me curiously, “Are you okay?” “Where is everyone?” I claimed, “And what happened to the patrol?” “Everyone left,” Tanglepaw claimed, “For the patrol. You and I were left behind to help guarding camp.” There was a gentle moments. “WHAT?” “Something wrong?” “Why did they leave us behind!” I exclaimed, feeling anger bubbling up inside me, wishing that it actually had been giant worms that took over the Clan somehow. It would serve them right for leaving me behind. “Someone had to stay to guard the queens, kits, and elders in case something happens,” Tanglepaw claimed, “Lucky us.” “So what are we supposed to do?” I tried to calm myself, “Sit guard all day while they have the battle of their lives?” “I think that sums it up,” He shrugged, and I sighed, unable to believe my foul luck of being one of the only two cut out from the action. “This is the worst thing that’s ever been done to me,” I sighed. Tanglepaw nodded, “I agree. But, on the other side, it had to be someone that stayed back just in case.” “But it’s not like two apprentices can do anything if FireClan decides to attack in the middle of our battle with StarClan.” “FireClan’s on our side, mouse-brain, Tanglpaw’s whiskers twitched in amusement. “Well, if something bad attacks then the two of us won’t be enough to help the elders and queens get out with their lives.” “If a badger attacks I think we could hold it off,” Tanglepaw shrugged again, “And if it was something really bad one of us could be a distraction while the other went to get help.” “Not fair!” I huffed. “It’s not,” Tanglepaw agreed, “But someone has to do it.” “It’s still not fair,” I frowned, before asking, “Can I go hunting or do we have to stay in camp the whole time?” “We have to stay in camp,” Tanglepaw claimed. “This is terrible,” I huffed again, “I’m going to go eat. Would you like to come with me?” “Sure,” He nodded wing me to the fresh-kill pile. “Do you know how long the battle should take?” “No idea.” “Even better.” I sighed as I picked a vole from the fresh-kill pile and Tanglepaw gave me a strong smile. “Maybe it’s not that bad,” He claimed, “They must obviously trust you a lot to leave you to guard camp alongside only one other apprentice.” “Or maybe they don’t trust me enough to throw me into battle,” I claimed. “I doubt it,” Tanglepaw claimed, frowning, “You are just a little too upset about the situation to see any light in it.” “I am,” I agreed, smiling lightly, “But I really wanted to be the one that had Star pinned down when she surrendered.” Tanglepaw purred, “There will be dozens of cats fighting; I don’t think the chances will have been very high. But then, you always seem to have a way of defying the chances. Only two apprentices got to stay in camp and you got to be one of the lucky ones.” “Yay.” >>>> “I brought the kits some prey,” I claimed, as I approached Lightshadow, a mouse hanging in my jaw. “Thanks,” She purred and I gave her a tight smile, waving my tail at the kits, who were dancing around in the center of the nursery. “Do you know how the battle is going?” She asked, as she gratefully accepted the prey. “No,” I responded, “Unfortunately not.” “I hope it’s going well,” She whispered. “I do too,” I replied, however, before I could continue, a loud battle cry erupted from within camping, casing me to snap my head around. “Aquapaw!” I heard a loud cry. I spun around, and dashed out of the nursery into camp, where there were several FireClan soldiers lined up. My first instinct was to leap at them, before I remembered that they were our allies. “What’s wrong?” I asked. “Nothing as of now,” One of them snarled, baring their teeth at me, “But by the time we have deserted your camp there will be lots wrong... if you are still living.” “But you are on our side!” I heard myself gasping. “We never were,” One of the FireClan toms snarled, “It was all a ploy from the start; to get you to make an alliance with us. StarClan was created because Hawkstar gave Star the motivational push. We have been behind StarClan’s back this whole time, giving them the strength they needed to steal your territory. After you insulted our pride, you must have been mouse-brained to think we would ever agree to do anything with you!” I felt myself starring at them numbly, realizing how stupid I had been; how stupid we all had been. FireClan could never be trusted. “Aquapaw!” Tanglepaw was hissing into my ear, “You hold them off; I’ll go warn the rest of WaterClan!” I nodded, suddenly understanding and appreciating the reason I had been left in camp. Because if I hadn't the Clan wouldn't be in a very pleasant spot at the moment. Tanglepaw gently sneaked away while I faced the FireClan cats, trying to keep together all my courage. “Liars,” I hissed. “It serves you WaterClan fox-hearts right,” One of them snarled and I barred my teeth at them, desperately trying to buy myself time. “''We’re'' the fox-hearts now?” I countered, feeling my blood gently boiling as I faced the FireClan cats. “You humiliated us,” One of them claimed, and I realized that FireClan had a much greater pride and ego than I had realized before. “You stole our cats,” I claimed facing them squarely and praying that Tanglepaw would hurry up. >>>> I felt the weight of one of the toms being thrown off me and sighed in relief, grateful to myself for being able to talk so much and to Tanglepaw for being so quick to bring some WaterClan cats. Some? Glancing around as the camp erupted into a war zone I realized that not only had the whole of WaterClan come but StarClan and the rest of FireClan as well. FireClan... The traitors. “Bramblestar!” I rushed over to the Clan leader who wasn't far off, “FireClan isn't on our side! They are traitors!” “I know,” Bramblestar responded as she sent a StarClan warrior flying across camp, “We realized that soon after we began the battle.” “So what are we going to do know?” I asked her, clawing at a tom, that was approaching me. Her tone was firm as she replied. “We fight.” The end Category:Home Category:WFW 1 Category:Adventure Category:Robo's Fanfics